The Chains That Bound Us
by aliveandnotawell
Summary: For the first time in months, Lovino felt safe. For the first time in months, Lovino felt alive. And for the first time in months, Lovino felt free. But he wasn't.


Apparently I'm going crazy because most of what I've done today is write, except for occasional bathroom breaks. I just wrote this in a hazy thirty minute jumble of words. I hope that you all enjoy the little one-shot! I, personally, love Spamano, so actually getting to write, and post, Spamano on my account makes me super-duper happy.

If anyone has any requests for me to write, whether it's specific prompts, characters, pairings, AUs, whatever, PM them to me, because I'm in a super-duper inspired mood right now and am pumped for some writing!

Follows and favorites are, of course, appreciated, but reviews make me really happy! I love getting to see everybody's feedback and suggestions!

So long for now, everyone, I hope to post again really soon!

* * *

They passed by cars on the busy bridge, weaving in and out of traffic, flying through the night. The city, alive, cast lights onto the water below, bright as the waning moon that stood watch in the night sky. Guarding them, protecting them from danger, following them as they traveled. For the first time in months, Lovino felt safe. For the first time in months, Lovino felt alive. And for the first time in months, Lovino felt free.

But he wasn't. In fact, he knew that this feeling of powerful independence would wane, just as the moon would, getting smaller and smaller, until it was no longer detectable, no longer possible to know if it was truly there, or just a phase. He didn't want to return to his home, he didn't want to be chained up, tethered back down to the prison he had just escaped. But it was only a matter of time before the moon would disappear, leaving them without safety, hollow and void of any emotions other than guilt and defeat.

There was no use trying to attain the unattainable, defeat the undefeatable. They ran away, they drove until the low gas light would turn on, warning them that their journey would have to come to a close, soon. But soon was always too soon, and as the moon always returned from the night sky, they would as well return to their homes. Fearful, yet unapologetic.

Lovino's house was always quiet, always empty, and whenever he bothered to let himself in the only thing he wanted to do was to get out. He could remember the aromas that had once bloomed from the kitchen, sharp mixes of spices, tantalizing the nose, and awakening his stomach. He wanted to hear the people of the town, he wanted to be reminded of the happiness they somehow harnessed. He wanted his family back - their lives, taken so harshly, unceremoniously, by a criminal who held no sense of remorse.

Antonio's house was always loud, always bursting with action and sound, and he knew the dangers that surrounded it. He could recognize the scents of alcohol and smoke, burning his nose, tearing his throat apart as tears burned just as painfully in his eyes. He wanted silence, he wanted to travel somewhere that no one would yell at him, beat him, and degrade him to the point where his self esteem had shattered to a pitiful level. He wanted his family back - their lives, taken so harshly, by a life of sex, drugs, and abuse, by a man who thought of himself as a loving husband and father of five.

They were jealous of each other, in some ways, but not in most. Antonio was jealous of Lovino, because he got to live wealthy, alone in a large house. Lovino was jealous of Antonio, because he got to live with his family, no matter their social class. But Antonio knew of the fear that Lovino held in his heart, that the same man, still not captured, would return to finish off the Vargas family's last remaining heir. The nightmares he had, when he managed to sleep, were terrifying, and Antonio was the only one ever to have witnessed their aftermath. But Lovino had to stay - to run the restaurants left behind by his grandfather. Lovino had taken care of Antonio's wounds many times, knew that the man dreaded returning to his home, not knowing if his father would be drunk, high, or even present. But his brothers and sisters, his mother, they could not be left alone with the man for long.

Both minors had their childhoods ripped out of their grasps as if they were a joke, life taunting them with what could even be seen as the semblance of a normal life. Lovino had gotten his GED but Antonio had dropped out of school before they met. They wanted to help each other, they wanted to hold each other closely. They wanted to learn from each other, learn about each other, learn to live with each other, and learn how to love each other.

But they have to wait.

They have to wait until Lovino is eighteen so that he can tap into that hefty inheritance, able to gift Antonio enough money to move far, far away, taking his family with him, and leaving the man he once knew to be his father behind.

If this plan, which they decided upon a long time ago, was put into action, they would never be together. Antonio is rooted to his family - to guarantee their safety he has to leave, to run away from the town Lovino is rooted to, and not come back. It wouldn't be like one of their trips, such as what they are doing now, where they quickly return to their respective homes and responsibilities. Fate has brought them together only to later rip them apart.

* * *

The day in March, Lovino's birthday, was foggy, mysterious, murky, and in a way, unwelcome. Lovino was not ready to say goodbye, he wasn't ready for Antonio to leave him, but he wanted Antonio to escape. He wanted him to find happiness, if one of them were able to do so, there was no sense in stopping this from happening.

Antonio and his family did not have many things to call their own. Some possessions were taken, bagged haphazardly, and brought along, and Lovino's gaze saddened as he saw all but one of the children arriving empty-handed. He carefully packed the bags into the trunk of a long, black van, climbing into the driver's seat and looking next to him. Antonio's mother sat in the passenger seat, teary-eyed, muttering her thanks in unrecognizable, rapid Spanish. Lovino did not know how to respond, what he should say, or what he should do, so he leaned towards her and wrapped her in his arms, engulfing her petite frame in a tight embrace.

Their drive to the airport was silent. When they arrived, Lovino watched as Antonio helped all of his younger brothers and sisters get unbuckled and out of the van, amazed at his gentleness, the love and care he showed them. They walked into the airport, staying closely together, as Lovino lead them to their gate. He waved a special pass to one of the attendee's, granting him temporary access into the terminal without a plane ticket.

When they all had sat down, Lovino watched in curiosity as the youngest sibling, Angie, who was only five, walked towards him. "Gracias…" She whispered, before raising her head and sharing a small, shy smile with him. Lovino could not help it, he smiled back.

Antonio's family began to board, and he waved them on, but stayed behind. "Thank you, Lovi, for everything you have done. For me, for my family… Thank you." Leaning forward, Antonio held Lovino's face, with that familiar, gentle touch, and their lips met. The tears Lovino had been holding back began to fall, and he pulled Antonio closer, wrapping his arms around his neck.

When they separated, Antonio had to rush onto the plane, before it left without him. "Lovi, I'll see you soon, I promise!"

And then he was gone.

* * *

" _ **Hello, this is Lovino Vargas. I'm sorry that I couldn't pick up the phone at the time, but if you would please leave your name, phone number, and matter of business, I will get back to you as soon as possible."**_

" _Hey Lovi! It's me, Antonio, but you probably already knew that! Uh, anyways, this is my new phone number. I have a phone now, so we can talk more, instead of having to send stuff through the mail! Not that I didn't like getting mail from you though! This is just a lot quicker._

 _Anyways, uh, I have the room all set up for you when you come down, I can't wait to see you! We can go to Disney, and we can go to the beach, and do all kinds of cool stuff. Florida is really cool! Actually, it's kind of hot. But it's also cool!_

 _I'm really glad that you're moving down. I've really missed you Lovi… My madre has been crazy about making sure the place is spotless when you get here, she makes us scrub the toilet every time someone uses it. Weird, right?_

 _And by the way, I know I said I have that room set for you, but my bed is pretty big… If you're okay with it I wouldn't mind sharing it with you. Not in a sexual way! Unless you would like that. Would you like that? I mean I would be okay with it but I don't want to make you uncomfortable, and I'm rambling and I need to stop rambling okay._

 _I'll see you in a few days Lovi. Love you!"_


End file.
